choix décisif pour une vie en péril
by Yukira Shiroi
Summary: Alors que tout semblait triste et morne, elle le rencontre,et ainsi découvre la vie, elle qui en était interdite. Le drame d'une petite vie, qui deviendra celle de l'humanité. Oneshot sur ce que la vie peut réserver de pire.


Voilà un petit oneshot de mon cru, il change un peu du reste, mais on reconnait un peu le style que j'ai utilisé pour mon précédent oneshot.

Inspiration d'un moment, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!!

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai eu une santé fragile. Un cœur faible. J'ai toujours eu ma mère auprès de moi, à me surprotéger, et m'enfermer dans une cage de verre, à travers laquelle je voyais les autres s'amuser, courir et rire. Vivre, ce qui m'était interdit. Je les voyais aller à l'école, traînant les pieds, de ma fenêtre, tandis que je prenais des cours à domicile, avec pour professeur particulier une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux doux et tristes quand elle me regardait. Je sais très bien ce que ce regard signifiait. De la pitié. Voilà à quoi j'avais droit chaque jour, une pitié sans borne, et une crainte débordante de ma mère. Je préférai encore mourir, à courir avec ces enfants qui semblaient si heureux, plutôt que de vivre longtemps, emprisonnée ainsi.

Et puis tu es arrivé. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Je ne pense pas que c'était de l'amour, nous n'étions alors que des enfants. Ce qui m'a marqué le plus, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était ton regard doux, profond, et sincère. Quand tu me regardais, je n'y voyais pas une once de pitié. Pas même de curiosité. Tu me voyais comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, de normal, sans anomalie. Tu ne me craignais pas.

Tu as brisé l'interdit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je devais être enfermée, et le soir, tu m'aidais à sortir de ma chambre, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée ; de cette prison de mur blanc, triste comme la mort qui m'attendait. Tu m'as ainsi fait découvrir le monde, l'inaccessible. Ton monde. Tu m'as présenté ton meilleur ami, moi qui ignorait le sens même d'ami, et ensemble, nous avons rit, nous avons fait les quatre cent coups. Tu ne me réprimandais pas ni même me regardait de ce regard emplie de mansuétude comme ma mère, lorsque j'avais une crise, et que mon cœur me jouait des vilains tours, martelant dans ma poitrine comme si quelque chose tentait d'en sortir, me pliant ainsi en deux et coupant mon souffle, comme pour mieux me tenir à sa merci. Non, toi, tu restais là, près de moi, simplement, ma parlant de tout et de rien, ta voix m'apaisant alors, me prouvant par les mots qu'elle prononçait que je pouvais vivre comme vous, car tu te comportais simplement.

Je ne sais plus quand mes sentiments à ton égard ont changé. J'ignorai s'il s'agissait encore de mon cœur qui me faisait des folies, ou bien d'un sentiment qui jusqu'alors m'était inconnu. Je dois bien avoué que j'ai longtemps opté pour la seconde option avant de m'en rendre compte.

Avec toi, je me sentais si bien, et comme envahit d'une douce chaleur, prenant naissance dans mon cœur, et se répandant peu à peu dans les moindres recoins de mon corps, à commencer par ma tête.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de tes yeux en premier, je pense, doux, franc, et volontaire. Ensuite, ce fût de ta voix suave et réconfortante, puis de tes lèvres charnel et de tout ton être pour finir.

Jamais je n'aurai cru que je pouvais vivre, d'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurai pensé que la vie pouvait être tout ça.

Tu as illuminé ma vie de ta présence. Je ne craignais pas la mort, avant de te rencontrer, et mourir m'importait peu, ce fût toujours le cas après, mais plus pour les même raisons. Je me disais qu'après avoir connu un tel bonheur, je pouvais bien partir, même si j'avais alors tout à perdre, le monde me paraissait plus beau et je n'avais alors pas à craindre la nature. La vie devenait plus intense car je savais qu'elle était menacée. Je profitais pleinement de chaque instant avec toute la force qu'il m'était donnée.

Alors pourquoi ? Tout ceci n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Le moment venu, la peur n'aurait pas du m'étreindre ainsi, me faisant suffoquer, me plongeant dans les froides ténèbres de la solitude et de l'inconnu.

Mais c'est ma punition, celle de la déesse dont tu parlais tant. Si je n'avais pas enfreins les règles que ma mère avait imposé, jamais elle n'aurait prit peur en ne me voyant pas dans mon lit, elle ne serait pas tombée dans les escaliers, paniquée à me chercher partout. Elle ne se serait alors pas brisé la nuque. Et je n'aurai pas eu à découvrir son corps, inerte au sol, dont la tête semblait prendre un drôle d'angle par rapport au reste du corps. Un gout amer était alors monté de ma gorge à ma bouche. Ma respiration s'était faite haletante. Je suis alors partie chercher de l'aide, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Mais mon cœur n'était pas apte à la course, et tandis que je courrais vers ta maison, que j'avais besoin de réconfort, de tes bras et de ta voix, il donna son dernier battement. Il fut si violent, qu'il me fit tomber à terre, et dans un bruit sourd, ma tête heurta le sol terreux à l'odeur humide de la nuit. Ma vue se brouilla alors. Et le froid m'envahit, pour m'étreindre dans mon dernier voyage….

J'étouffe ! j'ai peur ! La mort m'étreint comme un amant prompt à connaître le plaisir d'une nuit charnel. Mais je n'en veux pas. Je veux vivre. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai si peur, je ne veux pas être seule. Je la vois, qui me tend les bras, qui me dit de ne pas la craindre. Mais je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Je pensais que le moment fatidique, je serai prête, et que je n'aurai pas peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. Alors pourquoi ? Je sens ma gorge se nouer. Ma respiration ralentie. Mon corps s'engourdit. Le froid se fait plus intense. Je sais ce qu'il faut dire dans un moment pareil. Je n'ai plus peur.

- Adieu…

* * *

- Bienvenue mon frère. N'ai crainte, ici, nous sommes tous pareils, des monstres de la Shinra, créer pour combattre et surtout pour tuer. Tu es ici chez toi.

- Bienvenue Génésis... Je t'attendais.

-…Yu..Yukira ? C'est bien toi ? Mais je te croyais morte ?

- Et bien, comme tu peux le constater, je suis revenue à la vie, ou disons que la Shinra à fait ce qu'il faut pour faire de moi un monstre à la hauteur de mes semblables, et qu'aujourd'hui, je suis on ne peut plus résistante. Regarde comme le monde est magnifique! Il n'y a plus d'injustice, je suis forte, et les humains sont devenus faibles. Vengeons nous du monde Génésis, rejoins notre cause. Il est de toute façon trop tard, notre frère Weiss t'a déjà intégré au programme.

Désolée Génésis, mon monde à bien changé depuis que mon cœur à cessé de battre. Mais tout ça, c'est une longue histoire. Seras tu seulement prêt à l'entendre ?


End file.
